


Luminous Beings

by Ghanima_Starkiller



Series: Star Wars fic [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Finn is force sensitive, Finnrey, JediStorm, The Force, just saying, this fic supports that point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanima_Starkiller/pseuds/Ghanima_Starkiller
Summary: Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompts: green, awaken, heart, touch, dream, Force sensitivity





	

Rey calls them the green dreams, because they began shortly after she left Jakku; that's how she describes them to Master Skywalker, and he knows, he understands, because he too comes from a barren world. He tells her that it is natural, to have felt the Force awaken in her so strongly, that she would open her mind in her sleep, would connect with the expanding universe around her. 

But there is a part of it that she does not tell him, that while they give prominence to the thick verdue of a living galaxy, there is a different heart to the star of her dreams: Finn. Finn, with his easy smiles and the kindest eyes she has ever seen.   
When she is awake, she misses him; when she dreams, she is with him once again. At first, before she learns the language of the green dreams, she tries to speak, they try to speak to one another.

'Are you awake yet?'

'I miss you.' 

'I miss you, too.'

'When are you coming back?' 

'I don't know.'

'I miss you.' 

It goes in a sort of awkward circle, those first few nights. It is Finn that reaches out first, in a different kind of communication, emotion to emotion. And finally, thought, notion, passes between them in images, understanding. And in this state, this wondrous imperative of sharing, they can hide nothing from one another. They are laid bare, their hearts touching. 

He is the bravest man that she knows; she is strong, but soft, and courageous to him. He came back for her; she is the dearest friend that he could ever imagine having. They lay together in companionable silence, hands touching, dreaming, a galaxy between them but no barrier between their devotion. 

He touches her face, and her eyes flutter closed. Her own hand explores his arm, his hard, muscled shoulder, to the scar on his back, the deep, rigid line that was burned there. They kiss. The sensation is strange at first, his warm lips on her, but right. Sweet. She wants more. 

They exchange kisses for some time, tasting lips, the hints of tongue. His hand touches her hair, her shoulder, her back. Stroking. Her own fingers brush his ear, his short hair, again and again, an affectionate caress. Night after night, it escalates so pleasantly. Their tongues touch, their hands explore, encouraging one another with each caress, each smile.

His cock is hard, thick in her palm. Surprisingly hot. She feels his life through it, feels it throb with his heartbeat, feels each vein beneath the velvet of his skin. She pumps him with her hand, and then tries with her mouth. The pleasure of that, shared between them, sends her soaring, and stirs her, steers her. Her tongue running along the seam at the base of the bulging head down to the base, lashing at that tender underside. He tastes of masculinity, of spice and sweat, of him.

He stops her short, and it's his turn now, to find his way between her legs, to touch her ass, to cup it in his hands, and to use his tongue to blaze a trail between her cheeks, and down to the seam of her sex. As his tongue enters her, sweeps along her tender, swollen flesh, his finger plays at the taboo place beside it. 

This is new. They have seen it before, but never experienced it, and each unfamiliar pleasure, each unfamiliar delight, they savor. 

He enters her. They sit face to face, her long, limber legs wrapped around his thick waist. He goes so deep, it is difficult to tell where he begins and she ends. They move against one another, inexperienced, until they find a rhythm, and hit their stride. And then the thrill, the satisfaction, soars. 

The galaxy goes supernova. Rey is gasping, seeing swirl in her vision. She could not describe the sensation of what he spills inside of her, like luminous, warm stars. Like pure emotion. 

They lay beside one another again, simply touching. 'Come back soon,' he murmurs, low and soft, in her ear. 

'I'll try,' she replies. Though she doesn't know what the future will bring. She knows one thing for certain, and it is this, this connection, this love that she has for Finn. Her first friend, her first love. Luminous beings, that's what Luke has taught her that they are, and somehow their fates are entwined. She has seen the luminous matter of his spirit, has joined with it, and knows now that she can never live without it. They will see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompts: green, awaken, heart, touch, dream, Force sensitivity


End file.
